Theofficialchloebourgeois- instagram/Gallery
File:Screenshot_20200128-173206.jpg|1st post: July 19, 2019 That's right, MY Instagram is now off private! Now the entire world gets to enjoy THE Chloe Bourgeois, 24/7, 365 days of the year! Make sure you follow AND hit the notification button so you don't miss one second of ME!! Otherwise your feed is going to be #UtterlyRidiculous!!!!! File:Screenshot_20200128-173233.jpg|2nd post: July 19, 2019 ADRIKINS ❤����⭐�������� File:Screenshot_20200128-173330.jpg|3rd post: July 21, 2019 Enjoying some pool time! ☀️���� File:Screenshot_20200128-173348~2.jpg|4th post: July 22, 2019 Glasses switch! Who wore it better? (Me, obviously.) #girlswithglasses #besties #smartgirls #utterlyridiculous File:Screenshot_20200128-173409~2.jpg|5th post: July 24, 2019 Aren't I the most elegant girl you've ever seen? I took ballet lessons until my instructor get jealous of how much better I was than her! #ballet #dancer File:Screenshot_20200128-173427.jpg|6th post: July 24, 2019 Pretty sure I make a better Ladybug herself. #ladybug #superheroine File:Screenshot_20200128-173449~2.jpg|7th post: July 27, 2019 Guess who's staying at Daddy's hotel tonight? Jagged loves me so much. File:Screenshot_20200128-173503.jpg|8th post: July 28, 2019 I gave Sabrina a hat I never wear. It's SO last season... but I guess she loves it! File:Screenshot_20200128-173519.jpg|9th post: July 29, 2019 Nooo! Jagged Stone's stupid lizard chewed on my favorite flats! ������ #utterlyridiculous #callanimalcontrol File:Screenshot_20200128-173535.jpg|10th post: July 30, 2019 Had my Mani/Pedi appointment this morning...ladybug inspired nails! File:Screenshot_20200129-103149~2.jpg|11st post: July 31, 2019 Shopping is exhausting! At least I got eight new pairs of replacements flats, courtesy of Jagged's stupid reptile. File:Screenshot_20200129-103219.jpg|12th post: Aug 1, 2019 Having a much needed #meday! File:Screenshot_20200129-103244~2.jpg|13th post: Aug 2, 2019 Mom's at a New York fashion show tonight so she couldn't make it to Daddy's birthday dinner. So, being the angel I am, I cleared my very busy schedule to accompany him tonight. Best daughter award, anyone? File:Screenshot_20200129-103307~2.jpg|14th post: Aug 3, 2019 Did you know my cardigan is a super soft specialized custom made cashmere blend dyed in my signature canary yellow shade JUST for me? That's what you get when your mother is so influential in the fashion world! #iconic #influencer #fashion File:Screenshot_20200129-103508.jpg|15th post: Aug 4, 2019 The best superhero in Paris! ���� File:Screenshot_20200129-103522~2.jpg|16th post: Aug 6, 2019 Only the best for the best girl in Paris!! REAL gold flakes. �� File:Screenshot_20200129-103559.jpg|17th post: Aug 8, 2019 My mother and father from before I was born - their lives must have been so dull! File:Screenshot_20200129-103610.jpg|18th post: Aug 9, 2019 Sabrina just HAD to photobomb, but can't let a good selfie go to waste! File:Screenshot_20200129-103620.jpg|19th post: Aug 10, 2019 Daydreaming of the day I can start my own jewelry line ... and interior design line... and fashion line... and makeup line! File:Screenshot_20200129-103644~2.jpg|20th post: Aug 12, 2019 I hate the rain and I HATE thunder. Why is it so loud??? Utterly ridiculous! File:Screenshot_20200130-120319~2.jpg|21st post: Aug 13, 2019 Everyone knows I'm the real star of Paris. ���� File:Screenshot_20200130-120337.jpg|22nd post: Aug 14, 2019 Reminiscing on the time when a REAL prince visited and wanted to take me home with him as his fiancée - I had to refuse, of course! Paris is my true love. File:Screenshot_20200130-120400.jpg|23rd post: Aug 16, 2019 It is UTTERLY ridiculous that CERTAIN people have more followers than me. Sabrina, my brand manager in training, is a mission to rectify this immediately!!! File:Screenshot_20200130-120414~2.jpg|24th post: Aug 18, 2019 #FABULOUS File:Screenshot_20200130-120433~2.jpg|25th post: Aug 20, 2019 It's clear where I get my looks from! #girlboss #goals File:Screenshot_20200130-120452.jpg|26th post: Aug 21, 2019 I told Sabrina she could pick one piece of clothing from my discard pile - this was her response! File:Screenshot_20200130-120504.jpg|27th post: Aug 24, 2019 Maybe I should cut my hair, like my mother ... and hair I cut off would be auctioned off for thousands of course! File:Screenshot_20200130-120518.jpg|28th post: Aug 26, 2019 Flying to New York for the last week of summer. Bye, losers! File:Screenshot_20200130-120533.jpg|29th post: Aug 26, 2019 Change of plans. Paris has better croissants anyway. Your loss, New York. File:Screenshot_20200130-120551~2.jpg|30th post: Aug 27, 2019 Just reminding everyone of when Queen Bee saved the day. (AGAIN!) Guess these two helped a little, but I did all the hard work! File:Screenshot_20200131-224334~2.jpg|31st post: Aug 29, 2019 Daddy/daughter day with the press to promote his reelection campaign! File:Screenshot_20200131-224346~2.jpg|32nd post: Sep 1, 2019 Presents for the start of a school year! I deserve it. I'm already exhausted. File:Screenshot_20200131-224355.jpg|33rd post: Sep 2, 2019 First day, and it's time to bow down to the queen of the school, peasants! I can not believe I'm stuck with these losers again (and that's just the teachers!) but I'll rise above it.�� File:Screenshot_20200131-224431.jpg|34th post: Sep 4, 2019 The only teacher that truly deserves my presence as a student! �� File:Screenshot_20200131-224520.jpg|35th post: Sep 6, 2019 He's not NEARLY as cool as Queen Bee and Ladybug, but my Cat Noir nails turned out pretty good. �� File:Screenshot_20200131-224530~2.jpg|36th post: Sep 9, 2019 Look at this photo I got of Ladybug last time we hung out at my place... she's really my biggest fan! �� File:Screenshot_20200131-224556.jpg|37th post: Sep 12, 2019 Any time now... ����⏰ File:Screenshot_20200131-224611.jpg|38th post: Sep 13, 2019 Helping my good personal friend Clara prep for her concert this week while she's staying at daddy's hotel!! File:Screenshot_20200131-224626.jpg|39th post: Sep 18th 2019 So apparently Kwamis don't show up on camera... but trust me, Pollen is the cutest thing EVER. Hope to see her again soon!! File:Screenshot_20200131-224639.jpg|40th post: Oct 3, 2019 SO glad I don't even have to worry about "assignments"! File:Screenshot_20200201-150905.jpg|41st post: Oct 7, 2019 OM these macarons are SO good!!! File:Screenshot_20200201-150922~2.jpg|42nd post: Oct 15, 2019 Adrien's limo got trapped in traffic, so we're carpooling today! I usually prefer a ride in peace amd quiet, but I don't mind the company. �� #rideshare #carpool #savingtheenvironment File:Screenshot_20200201-150942~2.jpg|43rd post: Oct 18, 2019 The best butler makes the best repairs! The children staying at this hotel are very grateful to have him to sew up their dolls - not that I would know...! File:Screenshot_20200201-150958~2.jpg|44th post: Oct 22, 2019 Can NOT believe they won't let me switch partners... ugh, what does this dweeb even know about art!? Utterly ridiculous. File:Screenshot_20200201-151013~2.jpg|45th post: Oct 28, 2019 Chocolate always makes a bad day better! File:Screenshot_20200201-151029.jpg|46th post: Nov 2, 2019 My manicurist suggested Carapace for my nails this week and like... I *guess*. �� File:Screenshot_20200201-151042~2.jpg|47th post: Nov 6, 2019 They're filming a commercial at the hotel today - I'm sure they'll be asking me for my close up any minute now! File:Screenshot_20200201-151104.jpg|48th post: Nov 7, 2019 UGH, can't a girl take selfies in PEACE? At least she hasn't noticed me! File:Screenshot_20200201-151115~2.jpg|49th post: Nov 10, 2019 Think Sabrina should consider going blond - though it'll never look as perfect as my natural locks! File:Screenshot_20200201-151146.jpg|50th post: Nov 14, 2019 How does this dumb game even work?? Ugh. Should just be a Queen Bee fashion game - I'll get my team working on it! #miraculouscrush File:Screenshot_20200201-151210~2.jpg|51st post: Nov 18, 2019 Studying is utterly ridiculous. �� Category:Galleries